


After the Fire

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about half a year after the end of the movie. Dorian rejoined the League after getting back his painting in this AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fire

Tom awoke with a burning headache that seemed to throb right behind his eyes and a stale, bitter taste in his mouth. It also felt like there was an extremely uncomfortable strain on all his muscles. A bit like he would have felt, if he had partied all night.

He tried to remember what he had done the previous night but the only thing he could think of was that he had been in his cabin on board of the Nautilus, cleaning his rifle.

Then there had been a knock on the door and Dorian had walked in with a strange smile on his face. Had come over to Tom and then he had felt a sting in his neck, as Dorian put his hand on his shoulder...

Tom's eyes flew open.

He was definitely not in his cabin anymore and that was not the only thing that was not like it should have been. He still was on the Nautilus at least, the silky white ceiling adorned with silver ornaments reassured him in that regard. Even the cabin looked somewhat like his, but the pile of books on the nightstand, the meticulously folded pieces of elegant gray and white clothes on a chair, the fucking 'Beauty Case' on another table, all that showed him clearly whose cabin this was.

He would have shouted the man's name in anger, but he was securely gagged which nicely explained the disgusting taste in his mouth. And that was not the only restriction put on him. His hands were tied together at the wrists and then to the headboard of Dorian's large bed. His legs were likewise tied to the two posts at the foot of the bed, which left him spread and helpless. The thing that disturbed him most though, was that he had been stripped completely. He could see his clothes lying on another chair, neatly folded. At least he had been covered with a light blanket.

To say Tom was furious would have been a serious understatement and that Dorian Gray was nowhere in sight didn't exactly improve his mood.

The headache was receding quickly. Probably it had been an aftereffect of whatever Dorian had used to knock him out. Experimentally Tom tucked on the ties around his wrists and found them to be expertly well made.

He wondered how long it would take for the Dorian to show up and if there was any way to free himself till then. Obviously the immortal had put quite some thought into this little game as there was nothing near Tom that he might have used to get free.

With a certain confusion Tom noted that a pillow had been put under his head to keep him comfortable, though. He let his head fall back down on it with a sigh. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious and had no way of guessing when the others would start wondering where he had gotten to. No doubt Dorian would fashion a believable lie about his whereabouts. But why was he still on the Nautilus, if the damned immortal was planning something sinister? He wouldn't find out till Dorian deigned to show up it seemed.

As if on cue, Tom heard the door to the sitting room, adjoining the bedroom, open.

"...no, Dorian, I can find my way back to my cabin all on my own." Tom heard Mina's voice. "Excuse me, if I'm blunt: Get lost!"

"A good night to you too, darling." Dorian's voice replied and Tom felt a shiver of mixed anger and slight fear run down his spine. Why the hell was he trying to hit on Mina when he had Tom tied to his bed?

Then the door closed and Dorian walked in, depositing his cane on the table without even casting a glance at the American on his bed.

Tom made a muffled sound but even that didn't gain him Dorian's attention as the man shrugged out of his jacket instead and threw it behind himself in a gesture so utterly careless and out of character that Tom blinked in surprise and wondered if maybe that was some kind of imposter. That made true fear start stirring in his blood.

Finally Dorian turned to the bed and surveyed his captive with a wicked smile. "My dear Mr. Sawyer. You missed dinner. The others inquired after your health but I assured them that you are all right."

Tom managed a growl behind the gag and the immortal's smile grew even wider. "I see you have fully recovered. Good. You will need all your strength tonight, my young friend."

Trying to put some menace into your glare when you were bound and gagged was rather difficult but Tom tried his best.

Dorian seemed unfazed and sat down on the bed to pull off his boots. "Dinner was very nice," he told Tom in a conversational tone, "Captain Nemo entertained us with a tale of his youth. Who would have thought that the old, grumbling goat had such a colorful history. A pity I didn't run into him when he was younger." He winked at Tom and the American clenched his fists around the ties binding him glaring at Dorian for all that he was worth.

"Now, now..." The immortal grinned and affectionately ruffled Tom's hair. "No reason to get jealous, honey."

A thousand nasty comments were running through Tom's mind along with an equal amount of fearful questions he wanted to fling at the other man. He knew Dorian long enough now to have an idea of what the man was planning. He wasn't quite sure how far Dorian would go in this game, though and that made him afraid. Especially as the gag prevented him from making his discomfort known.

While he had been distracted Dorian had just watched him but as Tom now focused on the man who was sitting so very close to him that he could feel the immortal's body heat radiate through the thin blanket, Dorian smiled. Then he started slowly drawing down the blanket, making Tom shiver and goosebumps rise on his skin were it was suddenly exposed to the cool air.

"Such a beautiful boy..." Dorian sighed, his eyes following the receding line of the blanket, drinking in the exposed skin. "You have a body build for sin, my friend." He told Tom, who felt a blush rise to his face at this questionable complement.

He tried to keep his calm but when he was lying there fully naked before the other man he started to squirm involuntarily. 

Dorian laughed. "Don't be ashamed, Mr. Sawyer, you got everything a man needs, so why not show it." He bend down and curiously sniffed Tom's chest, like a predator, getting a first taste of its prey. "You know, maybe I should visit America someday," he said thoughtfully, "I think I am developing a taste for its citizens."

Tom tried to twist away but he didn't really have anywhere to go. "Will you keep still, dear." Dorian said. "You will enjoy this much more if you just let me have my way."

Again Tom growled behind the gag but this time he was completely ignored, at Dorian gently licked over his bare chest, sending trembles through his whole body, renewing his blush and sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him.

"So excitable..." Dorian murmured and worked his way down to Tom's navel to lap at it, then kiss it lovingly.

Tom let his head fall back onto the pillow. Whatever game this was supposed to be, it did not fail to arouse him. He could feel his cock stir and he was rather sure that Dorian noticed as well although he carefully kept away from it.

Again Tom wondered why Dorian was doing this. Just to toy with somebody who must be an inexperienced boy in his eyes? Or did he have other plans? He had noticed the immortal watching him with a certain hunger. He just hadn't expected Dorian to be this... bold.

His thoughts were cut short, as the immortal suddenly grabbed his cock and squeezed hard, making Tom yelp in pain behind the gag. "Mr. Sawyer!" Dorian growled with a certain amount of annoyance. "It is extremely impolite to ignore your lover!"

Tom blinked at him through tearing eyes and Dorian let go of him. "Do I have your attention now?" he asked maliciously. Tom nodded. No use fighting the other man. There was no way he could escape so it might be a good plan to appear compliant. Maybe Dorian would then let him lose or at least remove the blasted gag.

"Good." Dorian purred and bent down again, this time licking the full length of Tom's cock, making the American buck wildly. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, sounding very smug.

After that he didn't say anything for a while as his mouth was otherwise occupied. Tom felt the world around himself receding as all is attention centered on his cock and the incredibly talented tongue working him. He was on the very brink of orgasm, when Dorian suddenly let go of him.

Tom moaned in disappointment, staring at his tormentor pleadingly but Dorian just grinned. "Later, dear." He said and rose from the bed. Tom watched as the immortal slowly stripped off the remainder of his clothes, revealing a perfect body. The American's hands again clenched involuntarily, longing to touch that pale skin.

Then Dorian crawled onto the bed again. "Did you ever wonder why I rejoined the League?" he asked, making Tom blink in surprise, his lust clouded brain trying hard to make any sense of his question. Dorian snuggled next to him, his skin warm and silky on Tom's, making him quiver with excitement. 

"I made a deal with M and he failed to deliver." Dorian explained casually, his long, elegant fingers trailing over Tom's flank. "He promised to capture you and hand you over to me... But he failed to get you. A pity, isn't it? He could rule the world now if he had paid a little more attention to the fact that I wanted you much more than I wanted that painting."

Tom starred at him in disbelief. That had to be a clever lie.

Dorian just smiled. "But it does not matter now, as I have you. Don't I, Mr. Sawyer?" He sat up and straddled the young agent. "I'm not quite sure what draws me so to you." He admitted, again grabbing Tom's hard cock, making him moan. "And I am not too sure if it is I who has you or vise versa." He continued, letting his head fall back as he slowly impaled himself on the American. "But I have never been one to care..." he finished, more than a little breathless and barely audible to Tom, who felt completely lost to the sudden silken heat enveloping him.

The immortal set a fast rhythm, riding Tom for his own pleasure, stroking his own cock in long, languid moves. It was an incredible sight and an even more incredible feeling. Very soon Tom again felt close to coming and this time Dorian did not stop.

Tom bit down hard on the gag as his whole body contracted and he came deep inside the other man's body. Dorian did not try to be quiet and screamed his pleasure as he came too, covering Tom in his cum and then collapsed on top of him.

For a long time they were both just lying there breathing hard, trying to recover. The Dorian rolled off the young agent and pulled up the blanket to clean himself and Tom with it.

Tom just lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach, not really caring what would come next. He didn't even move when Dorian untied his hands and feet and then removed the gag.

"Tom? Are you okay?" his lover asked, an amount of worry and fear in his voice that was amusing as well as satisfying to Tom. He slowly opened his eyes, lazily smiling up at Dorian. He licked his lips to get some feeling back into them. "Yeah, I guess." He answered, his voice a bit raw. He drew the immortal down and kissed him long and hard.

Then they snuggled against each other, huddling under the thick comforter.

"And did you like it?" Dorian asked after a while, still sounding a bit unsure.

"You could have warned me." Tom grumbled.

"That would have rather spoiled the surprise, wouldn't it?" Dorian snorted and Tom had to agree. The element of insecurity had definitely added to the excitement.

"I'd still rather not have a repeat." He said after a while and Dorian nodded with a deceptively docile smile. "Okay... back to cuddling." he agreed much too quickly for Tom's taste. His affair with the immortal went on long enough already to have taught him that the man was not to be trusted.

"I wonder, if I will ever be able to figure you out." Tom mused, as Dorian curled up in his arm like a sleepy cat, his back pressed against Tom's chest, one of Tom's hand in his own, snuggled against his nose so he had his lover's scent close while he slept.

"Hmm... I hope not..." came the sleepy answer.

Dorian was nearly asleep when Tom spoke again. "Did you really mean that? That you had made a deal with M to have me?" he asked.

For a long moment Dorian didn't answer and Tom wondered, if he had even heard the question. And wondered, if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, I did." Dorian then replied suddenly, still sounding sleepy, almost dreamy. "I wanted you the moment I first saw you."

"And if he had kept the end of his bargain?" Tom asked, feeling strange.

"Then I would have fallen for you as well." Dorian answered, deeply inhaling Tom's scent. "I'd do anything to make you happy. Don't you know that?"

"Yes, I know." Tom whispered and gently kissed the top of Dorian's head. He wasn't quite sure, if he should be scared, but he knew he wasn't and so instead settled for quiet happiness, closing his eyes to drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
